super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Smash Toons
Nicktoons: Smash Toons is an upcoming fighting games for the Wii U and 3DS. developed by Activision and published by Nickelodeon. It comes in a set package for Super Smash Bros IV and can be bought in the Wii U's Shop and the 3DS Shop too. The game focuses in various Nicktoons characters. Being set into two groups, the heroes and the villains. The game has 97 characters, 52 heroes and 45 villains to play as although some need to be unlocked. Stages from Nicktoons Worlds also appear in the game that can be unlocked or played on right from the start. Gameplay Gameplay is identical to Super Smash Bros IV's one. Final Smashes, stocks, time mode and coins all return in the game. Brawl Mode and Adventure Mode also return once again. Music, trophies and stickers return too. Playable Characters With 97 playable characters, NTST has many characters to play as 68 heroes to play as and 46 villians to play as too. Heroes #SpongeBob SquarePants #Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky) #Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) #Danny Phantom #Aang #El Tigre #Bloom #Leonardo #Donatello #Rapheal #Micheleangelo #Korra (Unlockable) #Otis #Tommy Pickles #Chuckie Finster #Phil #Lil #Dil Pickles #Bessie Hegginbottom (Unlockable) #Ginger Foutley #Dudley Puppy #Sanjay and Craig #Fanboy and Chum Chum (Unlockable) #Carl Wheezer (Unlockable) #Sheen Estevez (Unlockable) #Ren and Stimpy #Dagget and Norbert #Arnold (Unlockable) #Helga (Unlockable) #Kitty Katswell #Patrick Star #Sandy Cheeks #Squidward Tentacles (Unlockable) #Zim #GIR (Unlockable) #Jenny XJ9 #Rudy Tabootie #Snap (Unlockable) #Gordon, Waffle, and Mr.Blik (Unlockable) #Tak #Jeera (Unlockable) #Katara #Lok (Unlockable) #Sokka #Toph #Zuko #Otto Rocket #Reggie Rocket #Sam Mullard #Twister Rodriguez #Mr. Krabs #Rocko, Heffer and Filbert (Unlockable) #CatDog (Unlockable) #Frida Suarez #Eliza Thournberry #Cindy Vortex #Mr. X (Unlockable) #Mrs. X (Unlockable) #Tuesday X (Unlockable) #Truman X (Unlockable) #Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm (Unlockable) #Robot and Monster #SwaySway and Budeuce #Harvey Beaks #Pig #Goat #Banana #Cricket #Lincoln Loud #Mikey and Bunsen #Kid Danger Villains #Plankton #Denzel Crocker #Vicky #King Goobot #Vlad Plasmius #Azula #Shredder #Black Cuervo #Dennis (Unlockable) #Angelica #Miranda Killgallen #Dib #Icy (Unlockable) #Freakshow (Unlockable) #Nega Chin (Unlockable) #Coverton #Junjie #Rattlesnake Jake (Unlockable) #Francis (Unlockable) #Invader Tak and Mimi (Unlockable) #Dark Laser (Unlockable) #Verminious Snaptrap #Chameleon (Unlockable) #Doodle Bob (Unlockable) #Ember McCain #Cherry (Unlockable) #Django of the Dead (Unlockable) #Tlaloc #Senor Siniestro (Unlockable) #Dash Baxter (Unlockable) #Portia Gibbons #Mr. Noodman #Pumpkinator (Unlockable) #Walker (Unlockable) #Dorkus and Pinter (Unlockable) #Flying Dutchman (Unlockable) #Bad Dog (Unlockable) #SpongeGlob (Unlockable) #Glowface #Anti-Cosmo #Anti-Wanda #Foop #Bartog and Crug (Unlockable) #Nicolai Technus #Skulker #Amon #Amanda Killman Stages There are 57 stages in the game, almost like SSBB. *Conch Street *Kelp Forest *Jellyfish Field *Rock Bottom *Flying Dutchman's Ship *Dimmsdale *Fairy World *Retroville *Retroland *Jimmy's Lab *King Goobot's Castle *Fenton Works *Ghostzone *Nasty Burger *Master Mansion *Aixon Labs *Ba Sing Se *Southern Air Temple *Northern Water Tribe *Fire Nation Capital *Giant Lion Turtle *Miracle City *Calavera *Alfea *New York City *Republic City *Barnyard *Reptarland *The Honeyhive *Central Park Zoo *Squirrel Temple *T.U.F.F. Lair *D.O.O.M. Lair *Petropolis Natural History Museum *Plainville *Chalkzone *Petsburg *Valley Peace *Traffical Island *The Frycade *Trashland *Fanlair *Frosty Mart *Zeenu *Zim's Base *Grub Demon *Tremorton *Cluster Zone *Cat Mansion *Pupununu Village *Juju Temple *Pupununu Jungle *Catdog's House *Area Fifty-Something *Royal Woods *Ren and Stimpy's House *Angry Beaver's House *The Pickles House Adventure Mode NTST Adventure Mode stars all characters found in the game. With SpongeBob SquarePants being the main protagonist of it. The story is about Nicktoons most wicked villains (Ex. Vicky, King Goobot, Vlad Plasmius...) teaming up to create a evil device capable of turning every citizen evil as well. Manufactured by Sheldon J. Plankton. The heroes need to go to different areas and save the heroes to destroy the device but soon learn much more secrets about their personalities. Bosses in Order *Giant Robot Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bubble Bass (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Alaskan Bull Worm (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dogpound (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Technodrome (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda (Fairly OddParents) *Almighty Tallests (Invader Zim) *The Kraang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) TBA Category:Game Ideas